In Internet Protocol (IP) packet-based networks, network devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) may handle the transmission of packets through the network. In some network devices, cut-through switching may be implemented to reduce latency through the network device. In cut-through mode, the network device starts forwarding a packet before the whole packet (or frame) has been received. One drawback of cut-through mode is that the length of an incoming packet is unknown before the packet starts being transmitted by the network device. Thus, use of cut-through mode can either preclude providing features that are based on packet length or can require that default values for packet length be used to provide these features. If a default value is used, there will be deviations between an actual packet length and the default value. Such deviations may become more significant when the default value is applied successively to a group of packets, decreasing the accuracy and/or efficiency of network device features that rely on packet length data.